The use of three-dimensional (3D) environments is gaining more popularity. For example, some games involve a user taking actions in a virtual three-dimensional environment. Three-dimensional environments are also used for education and training, surgical operations, entertainments (e.g., movies), etc.
Three-dimensional environments are typically represented by three-dimensional models. A typical three-dimensional model includes information including properties of three-dimensional objects, such as a texture of a respective three-dimensional object. The texture plays an important role in making the respective three-dimensional object appear more realistic in the three-dimensional environment. However, collection and application of accurate and appropriate texture is difficult and time-consuming.